organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
John Leone
Giovanni "The Butcher" Leone (also known as John and Johnny) is one of the Leone Syndicates's trhee Underbosses, John is intelligent, loyal and trigger happy Early life John, was born in to the Leone Crime Family. John like his father and brothers lived a rather privileged life. But John was and is more prone to violence then his brothers Toni and Nickky Leone. Natural Soldier At 18 John joined the US Army and a year later Nickky joined to, John he was a natural soldier he was soon given the choice to become as US Navy Seal and John took the chance and he graduated top of his class. but soon came the time when John was deployed to fight in the early years of the War in Afghanistan, he was orders to work with the regular soldiers including his little brother sadly he was honorably discharged after the brothers and there respective squads were caught in an ambush Nick took a bullet to the shoulder and the brothers were sent home with a purple hearts, John took shotgun shell to the knee he then (using his one good leg) drove his combat knife trough the shooters skull killing him instantly. His injury caused him to need physiotherapy and wear a knee brace for a long time. He also was discharged with a purple heart. The Leone's John fell in to depression after his honorable discharge he barely ate and he drank his days away about a few months later Nickky and Toni mad him join the Leone Family this slowly gets him out of his depression, he soon rose up the ranks and became a capo when his older brother Toni became acting Don. and When Toni Became the Don He promoted his Brothers to Underboss. The Butcher's Legend When the New Jersey family tried moving in on the Leone family and when Toni decided it was time to let people know he meant business, John played a very active role in the following mob wars, killing an estimated 25 men during the 6 year-long mob war. None of the murders were considered contactable as John disposed the bodies using a wood chipper leaving no trace. He even put a live man trough the stolen wood chipper and sent his thumb back (with the prints burnt off) to Jimmy Malone sending him the message the Leone family means business, roll over or die Jimmy Malone was unphased and foolishly called Tommy Tag to help him set up an ambush, only embarrassing him more. His girlfriend was later killed by Sleeping Samurai enforcer: Ryo Motou, in front of their young son Warren. John soon began to hunt down Ryo and when he did he fought him with Ryo's own Katana after an intense duel Ryo fled the battle after wounding John. When Shogo began hunting Ryo John backed down when he realized that it was Shogo's fight, and he helped him however he could, John even taught Shogo to shoot a gun properly, and while he did not like using guns he agreed to carry one as a last resort The Slaughter Just as things were looking up for John he was given the task of killing Kenji Akuji a task he accomplished with His favorite assault rifle (silenced) while he was in the toilet he emptied the AK's 30 round magazine in him at point-blank killing him instantly, unfortunately John was arrested for Akuji's murder. He was the underboss for about 5 months until his arrest, in connection to the Slaughter. But Toni pulled some strings and got his brother out of jail in 6 months In prison John was left alone by other criminals, until one guy got smart and tried to beat John up. John took the beating and later bribed a guard to kill the man, and the guard complied. Life after Release After his release from the Sing Sing Correctional Facility, John was more the ready to get started working for the family again. He also rebuilt his reputation as one of the most dangerous men on the east coast. His first job was to kill a loose canon Leone soldier who had no only been dealing hard narcotics but dealing to children as young as 14. John was accompanied by: Chris Evans and Mario DeBellis for the job. He met with Tommy "Ponytail" Giovanni at his bar they met in his office. John gave Tommy a severe beating and then put him in the trunk of his own car. John drove the car to a secluded place ans tossed a Molotov in to the car and Tommy was burnt to death. the burnt car was discovered by hikers and an autopsy of Tommy's body soon revealed the severity of the beating as John had broken his nose, jaw, right arm left knee as well as fractured his skull. John's fingerprints were burnt off and was never discovered. John now lives with his son Warren on the Leone compound, Toni and Tom manged to keep Warren with the family and technically Toni is Warrens legal guardian. Personality John is loud, flashy, happy-go-lucky and violent making him one of Toni's greatest assets and headaches. John has a rather flashy fashion sense and is known for wearing bright colors. John also likes the finer things in life such as champagne, eating expensive foods and designer clothes. He is somewhat ambitious, doing whatever it takes to get to the top and get money, however he is happy being his brothers subordinate, After all John sees Toni as a role model. John does have a softer side and once preformed a mercy killing after one of his friends was subjugated to torture for several hours by the sleeping samurai gang. John keeps a photo of Himself, Tanya and Warren in his wallet. Personal life John, lives on the Leone Compound with his 9-year old son Warren. And in his free time enjoys going to the firing range and MMA training. John was once married to Tanya DeWinter before her untimely death, John since then has been in a long time relationship with a Samantha Cross for the last 2 years. Police Record * Surname: Leone * First name: Giovanni "John", "Johnny" * Age: 34 * Place of birth: New York, New York * Affiliations: Leone Crime Family Criminal record * 2000 - DUI * 2002 - Grand Theft Auto * 2007- Murder Notes: * Reputed Underboss of Leone Crime Family * Owns the Girls, Girls and more Girls, Gentlemen's Club in The Bronx * Widow of Tanya Leone they had one son: Warren Leone * Former Navy Seal he was wounded and sent home with a Purple Heart * Suspect in several unsolved gang related murders and disappearances ** Unable to convict due to a lack of evidence. * Spent 6 months in a federal prison for murder ** Was released from Prison on June 26, 2007 ** Received a lighter prison sentence due to two factors: an error in where the arrest warrant was signed, and good behavior. * Has a collection of Thompson Sub-machine guns or "Tommy Guns" * Psychological profile shows that he is sane yet prone to extreme acts of violence * Street name: "The Butcher" Trivia * John like Toni can shoot with most types kinds of firearms and ranged weapons. ** his Guns of Choice is are the Ak-47, Beretta 81 Cheetah, Tec-9 and Benelli M3 * Like Toni (and most Leone's) he like fixing Cars he is fond of his 1993 Mustang Cobra * His younger brother: Nickky Leone who he splits the Underboss duties. * John is a master at Boxing, Karate, Capoeira, Kendo and Death Point Striking all of which Toni taught him as well as the LINE combat system that he learnt in the Navy Seals * He has took survival courses while in Cadets * John has a habit of Cheating death he has been stabbed and shot more times then he cares to remember. * He often dual Wields his pistols and SMG's Category:Criminals